Les Amants Maudits
by MaryAnnett
Summary: AU. Après la guerre de l'anneau, Aragorn et Legolas, tous deux mariés, se rendent compte de leur attirance mutuelle
1. La trahison de Legolas

Les amants maudits 

Lady Galadriel : « **Et en l'an 1424 de tiers âge, une reine des elfes et des hommes vous sera donnée »…**

Titre : Les amants maudits 

Auteur: Mary-Ann (MissBourriquette@aol.com) 

Résumé: Une histoire romantique, triste et sensuelle sur le couple Aragorn/Legolas. L'intrigue se situe après la guerre de l'anneau. Aragorn est marié avec Arwen. Legolas quant à lui a épousé la plus jeune fille d'Elrond, Ellwen, sœur d'Arwen. 

Rating : Attention, **Slash**… 

Disclaimer: A mon grand regret, aucun des personnages de cette histoire( a part Ellwen, sœur fictive d'Arwen, ainsi que les enfants d'Aragorn et Legolas) ne m'appartiennent, ils sont tous la propriété de JRR Tolkien. 

Dédicace :Je dédie cette histoire a mon grand amour de jeunesse, j'ai nommé Robin Des Bois, prince(sse) de la forêt de Sherwood. _Amin mela lle ma petite Gé adorée. _

******************************************************************************************* **

Chapitre 1 :  La trahison de Legolas. 

Le prince des elfes de Mirkwood marchait dans les jardins verdoyants et somptueux du Palais Des Rois. Sa silhouette élancée et fine se faufilait entre les ombres bleuâtres d'immenses pins dont la pointe semblait toucher la voûte orangée du ciel, surplombant, majestueux et immortels, la cité de Minas Tirith qui s'enfonçait peu à peu dans le crépuscule. Des centaines d'oiseaux de toutes races et de toutes couleurs vivaient ici, en parfaite harmonie avec la nature et les hommes, mais le seigneur elfe, qui semblait flotter nerveusement à quelques centimètres du sol, ne prêta aucune attention au paysage merveilleux qui se déployait tout autour de lui, ni à l'orchestre aux mille mélodies que le vent faisait vibrer, et qui aurait dû caresser son oreille délicate et pointue. Il était soucieux. Ses grands yeux bleus au fond desquels dansait ordinairement une lueur de bravoure et de féminité mêlée, fixaient un point immobile et invisible, sans que ses longs cils recourbés ne battent, jamais son regard était comme éteint, troublé par une peur invisible et mesquine qui le rongeait tout entier. Deux petites poches rouges sous ses paupières transparentes laissaient à penser qu'il avait pleuré, beaucoup, longtemps, désespérément. Pourtant, pris dans cet étonnant jeu d'ombres et de lumières tamisées que seuls les grands arbres sages du Jardin Des Rois peuvent donner, il semblait encore plus beau et plus fragile. Et malgré la douleur sourde qui le transperçait tout entier, malgré cette étincelle folle et terrifiante dans son regard d'enfant sage et tourmenté, l'homme qui l'observait de loin comme un chasseur aurait guetté sa proie, caché derrière un petit monticule de terre molle, le trouva presque trop beau pour être réel.

Soudain, le soleil se cacha complètement derrière la chaîne enneigée des Monts de l'Ombre, tirant l'elfe de ses pensées obscures. Il frotta ses yeux tristes à la manière d'un enfant qui s'éveille, et constata que ses jambes l'avaient beaucoup éloigné du palais. Il ne s'arrêta pas cependant, et marcha d'un pas moins saccadé jusqu'à la grande clairière. Là, dans la semi-obscurité, il eut un sourire doux : Au centre de la trouée se trouvait une sorte de grande table, avec des chaises tout autour, sculptés dans un marbre fin et blanc que les ombres faisaient étinceler. L'imagination vagabonde du Prince se plût à croire que c'était là un vestige d'un grand conseil des rois d'antan. Une sorte de désir enfantin irrépressible le poussa à s'asseoir sur le plus beau des trône de pierre, blanc et froid mais très confortable. Puis il resta ainsi, immobile comme la roche, longtemps. Plongé dans une profonde réflexion, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche pincée, les cheveux ondulant doucement au vent, il ne prêta plus attention ni au soir ni aux ombres qui chaques secondes noircissaient un peu plus la forêt et le ciel.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule mince et le fit sursauter. Il se retourna violemment et vit Aragorn. Son cœur revint à un rythme normal et il s'agenouilla solennellement en murmurant :

« - Pardonnez-moi Estel, je ne vous avais pas entendu. »

Aragorn le releva prestement et dit, d'une voix profonde et douce :

« - Cessez donc de vous incliner devant moi à chaque fois Legolas, Il n'y a aucune raison que vous changiez d'attitude sous prétexte que je suis le Roi ! »

Il l'invita d'un signe de tête gracieux à se rasseoir et, après plusieurs secondes d'un silence pesant, il demanda doucement à l'elfe qui fuyait son regard interrogateur :

« - Que se passe-t-il mon ami ? Jamais par le passé je ne vous avais vu comme cela. Je puis lire dans vos yeux un sentiment que je ne vous connais pas. Parlez à votre ami mon cher elfe, n'ayez aucune crainte à vous confier à moi. Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance.

- Je sais » Murmura-t-il.

Il leva ses grands yeux clairs vers le roi du Gondor et Aragorn vit qu'il pleurait.

« - Legolas, je vous en prie, parlez-moi. Je crois que je ne pourrais soutenir davantage ces magnifiques yeux s'ils sont pleins de chagrin. »

L'elfe se leva. Sa silhouette gracieuse se découpa lentement dans les ténèbres grandissantes. Il eut un long soupir plaintif et dit, d'une voix tremblante :

« - Hélas Estel, même si je vous confiais mes peines, vous n'y pourriez rien ! Mon père quitte la Terre du Milieu pour rejoindre les Terres Immortelles, et mes frères avec lui. Il me laisse Mirkwood à gouverner. Et aujourd'hui, après avoir bravé en votre compagnie, et en celle de mon cher Gimli, les plus grands dangers, j'ai peur. Pour la première fois de ma longue vie, alors que le calme a fait place à la guerre, j'ai peur…

- Si ce n'est la tourmente des jours sombres, que craignez-vous alors ? Je n'y comprends rien.

- Toute ma vie j'ai prié pour que jamais ce jour ne vienne. Et dans trois semaines seulement, il sera là : le jour où je serais sacré roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le nombre de nuits que j'ai passées à implorer les étoiles, à supplier les dieux, à prier pour ma liberté. Toutes ces imprécations et ces nuits blanches auront été vaines. »

Il cessa un instant de parler pour reprendre son souffle. Aragorn le fixait avec insistance de ses yeux brillants et protecteurs. Legolas dit, le souffle court :

« - Et je crains d'avoir à imposer cela à mon enfant…

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Vous avez peur de devenir père, et qui plus est, de devenir un mauvais père ! Mais ne voyez-vous pas qu'il n'y en aura pas de meilleur que vous ? J'envie déjà ce petit être qui grandit dans le sein chaud de ma belle sœur Ellwen. Quelle chance Il – ou Elle – aura ! Un père qui parle aux oiseaux et aux chevaux. un père qui comprend le murmure de l'eau et la complainte du vent un père qui connaît les secrets des étoiles et les chansons du passé. Un père courageux, beau, doux et attentionné. Un père… que le temps ne pourra pas lui enlever… Sincèrement Legolas, qu'est ce qu'un enfant pourrait demander de plus ?

- R…rien.

- Et songez un peu à la beauté de cet héritier que vous avez si peur de faire souffrir. Fermez les yeux mon ami, et laissez votre esprit l'imaginer : Il sera grand et fin, comme vous, avec au fond des yeux cette flamme de courage et d'innocence qui rend votre regard si sincère. Il sera animé de la même grâce subtile, ses longs cheveux seront de feu et d'or mêlés, et un jour, il vous demandera de les tresser. Alors, avec cette dextérité sublime et féminine qu'ont vos longs doigts fins, vous le coifferez comme vous. Ecoutez-moi bien Legolas, le futur roi des elfes sera digne de l'amour qu'Ellwen et vous lui porterez, et vous serez digne d'être appelé _Ada _par lui. »

Aragorn se tut. Il faisait totalement nuit à présent, et seule la lune blanche et pleine les éclairait. Legolas sentit les yeux du Roi sur lui. Il leva la tête et sourit timidement. D'une voix presque suppliante, Aragorn demanda :

« - Legolas ?

- Oui, Estel ?

- Il y a… une chose que je brûle de vous demander depuis le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés depuis le jour où notre amitié est née.

- …

- Je suis un homme. Il m'est difficile de croire en l'avenir. J'aimerais que vous me fassiez une promesse : Veillez toujours sur ma descendance, ne laissez pas mon souvenir périr dans les esprits de mes enfants.

- Oh ! Bien sûr, je transmettrais votre souvenirs à vous descendants, mais vous ne comprenez pas Estel, ce cadeau que vous m'enviez, cette éternité, elle est maudite. Ne me parlez pas de votre mort, elle sera d'autant plus malheureuse que sa douleur sera éternelle dans mon cœur. Je vous en prie, épargnez-moi cela encore quelques temps. »

Il pleurait à nouveau. Aragorn se leva et, s'approchant doucement de lui, il s'agenouilla respectueusement à ses pieds et, prenant ses mains blanches et douces dans les siennes, il murmura :

« - Non, ne pleurez pas, je vous en prie, j'aime tellement vos yeux lorsqu'ils reflètent la gaieté et la paix, faites-moi ce cadeau mon cher elfe. _Tampa tanya sii', saes. »_

Legolas tomba à genoux. Le roi du Gondor le prit contre sa poitrine. Il passa une main puissante dans la chevelure dorée et soyeuse de l'elfe et murmura encore, dans un souffle :

« - _Amin hiraetha Mellonamin._ Pardonnez-moi pour cet égoïsme, mais j'avais si peur que vous m'oubliiez, dans l'éternité de votre longue vie. Que je ne devienne plus qu'un vague souvenir. _Amin mela lle_ Legolas, tellement… »

Il pleurait aussi à présent. Il sentait contre son torse chaud la tête douce du prince de Mirkwood qui s'enivrait de son essence douce et amère, et profondément humaine. Il semblai si fragile, si jeune sous les caresses timides de l'Homme. Il avait peur de ce désir sombre et menaçant qui grandissait dans son ventre tendu mais il se sentait attiré irrésistiblement par lui aussi. Soudain, il s'écarta d'Aragorn, s'arrachant douloureusement de lui, et plongea ses yeux apeurés et grands ouverts dans les siens, déjà assombris par la passion. Le Roi, écartant les riches tissus elfique de la tunique argentée de Legolas, passa une main chaude et ferme sur son dos fin, et la laissa glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa peau était douce et il l'imaginait sans peine tendre et laiteuse. Les muscles de l'Elfe se contractèrent sous l'agréable torture. Inconsciemment, il ouvrit la bouche à demi dans un cri silencieux de plaisir et de peine mêlés. Aragorn posa ses lèvres sur le front lisse de Legolas, puis, se penchant, il murmura à l'oreille pointue :

« - _Amin hiraetha, Mela en' coiamin, amin Lirima quessir, melamin. Amin hiraetha, Amin hiraetha…_

Leurs yeux humides se rencontrèrent et Aragorn posa ses lèvres sur celles, rosées et fines de l'elfe blond qui frémit. C'était un baiser sucré, maladroit, plein de tendresse et d'innocence. Legolas semblait se noyer dans cette passion folle : Estel le possédait, il l'aimait, ils s'aimaient. L'Homme resserra son étreinte et son baiser se fit plus passionné. Tous deux découvraient un nouvel univers de plaisirs interdits et de luxure. Mais soudain, il sembla que s'en était trop pour l'Elfe qui gémit doucement, douloureusement. De grosses larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux mi-clos inondaient ses joues et son cou. Une voix intérieure lui interdisait de s'abandonner aux bras désirants d'Aragorn, mais ce que le Roi faisait naître en lui, ces instants de plaisir passionnel devinrent très vite irrésistibles : son instinct avait le dessus sur sa raison, embrumée par le désir brûlant qui le prenait tout entier. Quelque chose se brisa en lui, son âme d'enfant sage s'envola, et il se donna au Roi totalement. Il lui donnait son immortalité, lui livrait ses plus grandes peurs, partageait avec lui ses plus grands secrets, lui offrait son corps, lui vendait son âme si divinement pervertie, lui cédait tout. Il était à lui, et rien, pas même le temps ne pourrait changer cela. Ils paraissaient tel deux statues de marbres étroitement enlacées, et parées à affronter la fin des temps.

Aragorn caressait plus intensément le corps brûlant et humide de l'Elfe qui gémissait doucement, le front appuyé contre le torse de son amant. Le seul souffle du Roi sur la peau sensible de son cou animait en son corps des désirs enfouis, voluptueux et si merveilleusement interdits et dangereux. Comme une longue plainte rauque s'élevait sans cesse de la gorge enrouée de l'Elfe. Sa voix brisée par la chaleur qui l'envahissait résonnait aux oreilles attentive d'Aragorn. Et, à mesure que ses caresses se faisaient plus intenses, les gémissements de Legolas devenaient plus durs et incompréhensibles. Aragorn se pencha vers les lèvres entrouvertes et humides de l'elfe qui murmurait sans discontinuer le nom de son amant, avec dans la voix, une sorte de démence étrange :

« - Estel, Estel, Estel, Estel, Estel… »

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur les lèvres charnues de l'Homme pour qui l'Elfe chantait son étrange complainte, qui ondulait sous l'effet de vagues de plaisir impur. Il prit la figure fine et adorable entre ses doigts et y plongea son regard vert émeraude. Les yeux de Legolas reflétaient une lueur inquiétante de peur, de plaisir et de folie ses paupières s'ouvrirent complètement et, sans un battement de cil, il observa Aragorn. Mû par une force inconnue, il avança ses lèvres de petite fille et les offrit en gage d'amour éternel, tremblantes et humides, au Roi qui lui sourit affectueusement. Ses yeux se fermèrent au contact doux et mouillé.

Hors du temps, les deux amants, volaient ces instants magiques à l'éternité. L'Elfe dévoilait ce côté si féminin et splendide de sa personne, cette faiblesse enfantine et adorable qu'il portait comme un diadème royal pour le Roi du Gondor. Et Aragorn faisait présent au Prince de la Forêt Noire de cette affection indicible et interdite qu'il avait eu pour lui dès leur première rencontre.

Dans un dernier souffle, en proie à une folie fébrile et agitée, l'Elfe murmura :

« - _Saes, Estel Saes… _

- _Amin sinta, melamin. » _

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, semblant s'éveiller d'un long rêve, et là, dans un rayon de lune blafard, il la vit.

Au milieu de la clairière plongée dans l'ombre du soir, la Princesse de Mirkwood assistait, impuissante et horrifiée, à cette scène étrange. Elle était là, muette de stupeur et d'effroi, comme résignée, magnifique statue pâle au ventre arrondi par l'enfant qui grandissait en elle, baignant dans une faible lueur froide, les cheveux ondulant dans le petit vent frais de la nuit. Legolas non plus ne parlait ni ne bougeait. Un vague de froid l'envahit soudain. Aragorn se retourna et vit à son tour l'espionne sacrilège. Il rencontra quelques instant son visage meurtri, blessé, trompé puis elle se retourna violemment et s'en fut. Son long manteau blanc et ses longs cheveux de feu claquèrent, soulevés par sa course folle. Legolas hurla :

« - Ellwen, attendez ! »

Il se releva précipitamment et sans même lancer un dernier regard au Roi du Gondor, courut pour rattraper sa femme. Aragorn resta seul, longtemps. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues encore rouges du feu qui les avaient animées quelques minutes auparavant. Conscient de sa trahison, il courut le plus vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient vers le Palais des Rois qui dormait paisiblement dans la fraîcheur de cette nuit de printemps.

**FIN de la première partie. **

*************************************************************************************************************************

TRADUCTIONS : 

_Ada : Papa_

_Estel : nom elfique d'Aragorn_

_Amin mela lle : je vous aime_

_Tampa tanya sii', saes : arrêtez cela maintenant, je vous en prie_

_Amin hiraetha Mellonamin : pardon, mon cher ami._

_Amin hiraetha, Mela en' coiamin, amin Lirima quessir, melamin. Amin hiraetha, Amin hiraetha…  : pardon, amour de ma vie, mon cher elfe, mon amour, pardon, pardon._

_Saes, Estel saes _: s'il vous plaît, Estel, s'il vous plaît.

_Amin sinta melamin : je sais, mon amour._


	2. La naissance de l'héritier

2 : La naissance de l'Héritier 

L'Elfe poussa violemment la porte de la chambre sombre. D'abord, il ne la vit pas, puis, à mesure que ses yeux perçants s'habituaient à la pénombre et qu'il reprenait son souffle, Ellwen lui apparut, le visage éclairé par la flamme d'une petite bougie qui dansait près de la fenêtre, les mains crispées sur son ventre lourd, le dos cambré par le poids du petit héritier qui grandissait en elle. Ses pommettes et ses grands yeux sombres étaient rouges, elle avait couru pleuré. Legolas, s'approchant à petits pas, l'appela doucement de sa voix suppliante : 

« - _A'maelamin, Amin hiraetha _

- _Tampa, Legolas, lle awra amin » _

Elle se retourna brusquement et lui lança un regard empli de larmes et de colère. S'approchant de lui, elle vit qu'il tremblait. Il voulut essuyer de sa longue main fine une larme argentée qui coulait sur sa joue pourpre, laissant sur son chemin une fine rayure brillante, mais elle se déroba, l'empêchant de la toucher. Elle chercha son regard fuyant et demanda, d'une voix tremblante de rage :

« - _Mankoi, Legolas, Mankoi lle uma tanya ? _

- _Amin… _

- Pourquoi, Legolas ? De quel crime horrible avez-vous donc voulu me punir en agissant ainsi ? Qu'ai-je fait d'aussi grave pour mériter que vous brisiez notre union ? Je vous ai tout donné sans réserve, je vous ai offert ma vie éternelle, mon amour, mon corps, et jusqu'à mon âme tout entière ! Et alors que je croyais notre amour sincère et réciproque, je me rends compte que votre cœur ne bas pas pour moi, que vous l'avez offert à un autre… A celui que j'appelle mon frère qui plus est ! Je vous croyais le plus honnête de mes prétendants, le plus noble et le plus beau aussi. Je pensais pouvoir compter sur vous comme sur un ami loyal. Mon père avait une confiance aveugle en vous. Et en me trahissant ainsi, c'est lui que vous offensez aussi… 

- Non, je… 

- Assez ! » Hurla-t-elle. 

- M'avez- vous donc épousée dans l'unique but d'assurer votre descendance ? Ne suis-je qu'une mère porteuse à vos yeux pour que vous me traitiez ainsi ? 

- Non ! C'est faux Ellwen, mon ange, je vous aime tant ! Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, j'avais mal et si peur. Et il était là, c'est tout. 

- Vous mentez ! Si vous aviez vraiment eu besoin de vous confier à quelqu'un, vous ne vous seriez posé aucune question, et vous seriez allé voir le Magicien Blanc. Il n'y a que votre cœur qui aurait pu vous pousser dans les bras d'_Estel_. Vous brûlez de désir pour lui… 

- C'est faux… » Gémit-il misérablement, la tête basse, les yeux rivés sur le sol. 

- Alors ayez le courage de me regarder dans les yeux Legolas ! Redites-moi que tout cela n'est que mensonges, que ce que j'ai vu, et entendu avant de voir, ce soir n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Plongez votre regard dans le mien et dites-moi sans trembler ni ciller que je suis folle et que j'ai sans doute rêvé ! Osez Legolas Greenleaf… Vos joues sont encore rouges, et vos yeux noirs de désir pour lui. Vous voyez, vous tremblez comme un animal peureux qui sait qu'il a commis une faute et qui attend d'être puni en implorant la pitié de ses bourreaux. Mais, je ne suis pas votre bourreau. La victime de cette affaire, c'est moi avant vous ! Et vous le coupable ! » 

Elle se rapprocha de lui et saisi son menton d'une main et elle força l'elfe à la regarder. Il fuit son regard triste et résigné. 

« - Mais n'ayez crainte mon prince, vous n'êtes pas le seul coupable. _Estel _n'est pas tout blanc non plus… Heureusement pour vous, votre choix en matière d'épouse à été meilleur que votre choix en matière de confident. Vous avez trouvé une bonne femme qui, malgré tout le mal que vous venez de lui faire, vous aime de tout son cœur. Je survivrai sans trop de honte et de peine à cette trahison Legolas, mais il reste à voir si vous réussirez à combattre vos propres démons… » 

Elle le lâcha et, se retournant avec grâce, se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Lorsqu'elle fut sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et lança à l'Elfe qui était resté à sa place, le dos courbé et les yeux mi-clos : 

« - …Ou bien si vous parviendrez à les accepter. » 

Puis, avec la discrétion du papillon qui s'envole, dans un petit froissement d'aile, elle disparut dans les couloirs sinueux et sombre du palais. 

********** 

Legolas resta longtemps ainsi, dans la position où Ellwen l'avait abandonné. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs longues minutes qu'il sortit de sa torpeur hébétée pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus là. Il voulut partir à sa recherche mais, alors qu'il allait sortit, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Aragorn. L'Elfe eut un geste de recul instinctif. L'Homme entra complètement dans la chambre et referma doucement la porte. Lorsqu'il fit volte-face, Legolas s'était assis sur le lit, la tête enfouie dans les mains. Aragorn s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le lit. Il chuchota juste :

« - Je suis désolé.

- _Estel_, ce n'est pas de votre faute, je… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, les lèvres du rôdeur étaient posées sur les siennes, enivrantes et dominatrices. Sa conscience voulait qu'il recule et qu'il se détache de lui, mais déjà, le désir renaissait en lui, la flamme de la passion se ravivait dans les profondeurs de ses entrailles. Il répondit au baiser de son amant en entrouvrant ses lèvres fines pour qu'il puisse y glisser sa langue. Mais il n'était pas dans les desseins d'Aragorn de continuer. Il se recula et, prenant le visage de l'Elfe dans ses mains, lui dit :

« - pardonnez-moi Legolas, je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir. Mais je vous aime tant, et depuis si longtemps…

- Nous ne pouvons pas, c'est interdit…

- Mais qu'importe ce qui est autorisé et ce qui ne l'est pas. _Amin mela lle Legolas_…»

L'Elfe se déroba. Il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre. Aragorn se leva et murmura, d'une voix désespérée, les larmes aux yeux :

« - M'accepterez vous donc un jour ?

- Oui… mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Pardonnez-moi cette couardise, mais j'ai si peur de les perdre, elle et le bébé… »

Aragorn se rapprocha en silence de son amant, il l'en laça par la taille tendrement, et souffla à son oreille :

« - bientôt, _melamin_, très bientôt… »

Puis, il s'évanouit dans la nuit. Legolas, les yeux rivés vers le ciel piqueté d'étoiles murmura :

« - Vite… »

**********

**Trois semaines plus tard, Mirkwood, Esgaroth, Palais du roi Thranduìl. **

« - Je suis inquiet Gandalf. Cela fait deux jours qu'ils auraient dû rentrer. 

- Mon seigneur, n'ayez crainte, ils ne sauraient tarder. J'ai confiance en votre fils cadet. Il se sera arrêté quelques heures pour permettre à Ellwen de se reposer un peu… » 

A cet instant, un garçon d'écurie accouru dans l'allée bordée d'arbres magnifiques et éternels, à l'image des elfes de la Forêt Noire, grands et dorés comme les blés. Il s'inclina devant le Roi et le Magicien Blanc et dit, d'une voix essoufflée : 

« - Mes seigneurs, Arod, l'étalon du Prince héritier vient de rentrer seul aux écuries. Il semble en proie à une folie furieuse ! Venez ! » 

Gandalf et Thranduìl se précipitèrent aux écuries. Arod courait dans le vaste champ, d'une course qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. D'ordinaire, c'était un cheval d'une grande sagesse, majestueux et docile. Là, il avait plutôt l'air d'un jeune étalon fou. Soudain, il sembla se calmer : Shadowfax* le splendide venait de faire son apparition. Il se dirigea vers Arod et posa son museau sur celui de l'étalon gris. La scène dura quelques secondes durant lesquelles personne ne bougea. Même les oiseaux avaient arrêté de chanter. Puis, le Roi des chevaux vint poser son museau immaculé sur l'épaule de Gandalf. Le Magicien Blanc dit alors : 

« - Ils sont à une demi-heure de route vers le sud. On dirait que ce petit héritier est pressé de découvrir le monde… Legolas à envoyé Arod pour nous prévenir. Allons-y ! » 

Il enfourcha Shadowfax, et se rua au galop vers le couple princier, suivi d'Arod et de deux jeunes elfes prêtes à l'aider en cas de complication. Le Roi les regarda partir et lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un fin nuage de poussière soulevé par les chevaux, il se tourna et dit à son conseiller : 

« - Faites préparer le berceau de mon petit-fils… » 

********** 

Ellwen était appuyée contre un arbre, accroupie, les jambes écartées, et les mains sur le dessus son ventre. De petites gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et son cou, et son visage d'ordinaire si blanc était proche de l'incarnat. Legolas qui était près d'elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver superbe. Il épongea son visage transpirant avec un linge de soie blanche et murmura : 

« - Soyez forte _A'maelamin, Arod va bientôt revenir, et du secours avec lui. » _

Elle ne répondit rien et se concentra sur la douleur qui se faisait plus vive à chaque contraction. L'enfant voulait sortir, et elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre cette irrésistible envie de pousser qui faisait frissonner ses entrailles. Elle leva la tête et dit à son mari qui avait entreprit de lui masser doucement les tempes : 

« - Legolas, donnez-moi votre ceinture ! 

- P…pardon ? 

- Donnez-moi votre ceinture et aidez-moi à me relever, nous ne pouvons plus attendre. 

- Mais… 

- Arrêtez de prendre ce t air empoté et aidez-moi ! » 

Il s'exécuta, retira sa ceinture sans comprendre, la lui tendit et la releva. Elle enroula la ceinture à son poignet droit, la fit passer autour d'une branche à mi- hauteur de l'arbre, et en enroula l'autre extrémité à son poignet gauche. Legolas la regarda avec perplexité et lui demanda : 

« - Princesse, où avez-vous apprit à faire cela ? C'est à croire que vous avez déjà enfanté plusieurs fois… 

- Oh, non, j'ai seulement assisté à la naissance d'un petit d'homme alors que j'étais petite, et l'image est restée gravée dans ma mémoire depuis. » 

Elle lui sourit. C'était les premières paroles qu'ils échangeaient depuis trois semaines qu'ils avaient quitté Minas Tirith. Et les premiers sourires aussi. Ellwen dit alors à Legolas qui s'était quelque peu détendu : 

« - Bon, placez-vous derrière moi et lorsque je vous le dirai, vous appuierez sur mon ventre en douceur. » 

Ce qu'il fit. A la première contraction, Ellwen se pendit à la branche, prenant appui sur son époux et se mit à pousser avec force, Legolas appuyant sur son ventre rebondi avec le plus de douceur possible. Il avait peur de lui faire mal. En fait, il avait peur tout court. Soudain, après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, parfois entrecoupé de gémissements de douleur, Ellwen haleta : 

« - Arrêtez d'appuyer Legolas, je le sens qui arrive… » 

L'Elfe lâcha sa femme et se précipita sous sa robe. Il en releva les pans pour mieux y voir et il découvrit que la tête du bébé était bel et bien là. Il resta quelques secondes incapable de faire où dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut Ellwen qui le tira de ses rêveries inopportunes. 

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? 

- Je… je vois sa tête, notre enfant est blond ! ! » Elle lui lança un regard noir. 

- Je suis en train de mourir de douleur, et vous, vous contemplez son cuir chevelu ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter un mari comme ça ! 

- Euh… Poussez encore un peu, il est presque là. Oui, comme ça, c'est bien, encore un effort _Melamin_. Voilà, arrêtez de pousser ! » Il attrapa le petit être pâle gauchement. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rouges. Mais, voilà que l'enfant ne pleurait pas. Ses lèvres prenaient une inquiétante couleur violette, et bientôt tout son corps. Il hurla : 

- Ellwen, il ne respire pas, il est en train de s'étouffer ! 

- Pendez le par les pieds, tapotez-lui le dos… » Il s'exécuta. Ellwen ne voyait rien de la scène, puisque celle-ci se passait sous ses jupons, entre ses cuisses. Soudain, un petit cri retentit, puis des pleurs. De petits pleurs d'enfant nouveau-né… 

- Legolas, sortez de là-dessous ! » 

Le visage larmoyant de son mari apparut enfin, rouge et baigné de sueur. Elle se laissa tomber sur le parterre de feuilles, en pleurs, épuisée. Legolas déposa alors sur le ventre de son épouse le bébé, enveloppé dans sa chemise de soie argentée. Ellwen le regarda, et avant qu'elle ait pu poser la question, Il dit : 

« - Votre fils… 

- Non, Notre fils Legolas… Legolen Goldenleaf, prince héritier du trône de la Forêt Noire… 

- Legolen » Murmura-t-il, émerveillé. 

Il s'assit près d'elle et tous deux observèrent en silence les premières minutes de la vie de leur fils. 

C'est ainsi, hypnotisés par le petit être qui avait cessé de pleurer, endormi dans les bras de sa très jolie maman que Gandalf, Shadowfax et Arod les trouvèrent. Tous trois furent ramenés au palais et le soir même, l'enfant fut présenté à la cour, dans les bras de son grand-père. Le petit Prince Legolen Goldenleaf avait réussi un coup de maître en effaçant - pour quelques jours du moins – Le nom d'_Estel_ de la mémoire de ses parents… 

**Traductions : **

_A'maelamin, Amin hiraetha_ : _Ma chérie, je suis désolé _

_Tampa, Legolas, lle awra amin_ :_ arrêtez, vous me faites du mal _

_Mankoi, Legolas, Mankoi lle uma tanya _: _Pourquoi, Legolas, pourquoi me faites-vous cela ? _

_Amin… : Je… _

_Amin mela lle Legolas :je vous aime Legolas_. __

_Melamin :mon amour. _

A'maelamin: ma chérie. 

* Concernant le nom du cheval de Gandalf : je préfère utiliser le nom anglais, Shadowfax, car le nom français comporte une imperfection : on n'appelle pas un cheval Gripoil quand celui-ci est décrit comme un animal blanc…


	3. Le cadeau de Mithrandir

3, Le cadeau de Mithrandir. 

Le soleil se levait tout juste, donnant au palais elfique et aux bois alentour une teinte argentée. Les premiers rayons vinrent taquiner la princesse Ellwen qui dormait dans le grand lit ovale, le corps enveloppé dans un long drap de satin blanc. Tout dans cette chambre était démesuré, de la couche princière, au centre le la vaste pièce, aux colonnes de marbre fin qui soutenaient les voûtes gracieuses du plafond, en passant par le hamac de soie suspendu à plus d'un mètre du sol, et rempli de plumes d'oiseau douces et chaudes, qui servait de berceau au petit prince héritier. Le sol, composait de minuscules carreaux de couleurs, formait une mosaïque splendide sur laquelle les rayons du soleil se reflétaient à l'infini, ce qui donnait en été, une dimension mystique à la pièce. Legolas aimait cette pièce plus que toutes les autres du château, qui en comptait pourtant de bien plus grandes et chaleureuses, mais il s'y était attaché depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et il n'avait pas envisagé de la quitter le jour où les appartements royaux - situés deux étages au-dessus - lui reviendraient de droit Et cela au plus grand désespoir du roi Thranduìl qui était un homme farouchement défenseur des valeurs et des traditions de son peuple, et qui trouvait honteux que le Roi des elfes de la Forêt Noire continue d'occuper cette minuscule chambre d'enfant d'à peine soixante-dix mètres carrés… 

Le soleil finit par avoir raison du sommeil de la princesse, qui s'éveilla doucement en s'étirant comme un félin gracieux et sensuel. Elle resta dans le lit cependant, les yeux clos, le visage tourné vers les baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le petit lac d'eau tiède, émergeant peu à peu de sa douce torpeur. Legolas n'était plus dans le lit, remarqua-t-elle. 

Et Legolen n'était plus dans son berceau en suspension… 

La princesse se leva d'un bond, enfila sur son corps nu et blanc une longue tunique bleue, et elle se précipita vers le hamac, qui, effectivement, était vide. Son visage, encore marqué par les plis des draps, s'empourpra. 

Où donc étaient-ils donc passés ? 

Elle sortit de la chambre et s'élança dans le couloir jusque dans les salons. 

Personne. 

Et dans les chambres d'hôtes. 

Personne. 

Et dans la salle d'eau, la salle de réception, la cuisine, les communs… 

Personne. 

Des milliers de pensées, toutes plus funestes les unes que les autres, lui passèrent par la tête à la vitesse de la lumière. Soudain, une voix la coupa dans son élan : 

« - Et bien, quelque chose ne va pas ma princesse ? » 

Ellwen fit volte-face violemment et se retrouva nez à nez avec le Roi Thranduìl : 

« - Oh ! Pardon majesté, je ne vous avais pas entendu… » 

Elle s'inclina respectueusement et murmura : 

« - Je cherche Legolas : Lui et Legolen ne sont plus dans la chambre, et je me faisais… du souci. 

- Du souci ? Pourquoi donc ? 

- Et bien… Votre fils et moi avons eu une discussion houleuse hier soir, à propos du parrain de Legolen. Et je craignais qu'il ne soit parti. 

- Ne vous faites aucun souci, il est toujours là, je l'ai vu il y a moins de deux minutes, dans les grands champs qui bordent la Forêt de l'Est, avec Mithrandir ils discutaient. 

- Et, Legolen, il était avec eux ? 

- Oui, lové dans les bras de son père, il dormait à poings fermés… » 

La princesse soupira de soulagement. 

« - Bien, je vais aller les chercher, c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner de votre petit-fils. 

- Allez donc ma chère enfant, et cessez de vous faire du souci, vous êtes si ravissante quand vous souriez. 

- Merci votre majesté… » 

La jeune elfe fit une légère révérence, puis, elle s'en retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue plus décente : Elle se glissa dans une robe de mousseline vert clair, brossa ses longs cheveux dorés et flamboyants, revêtit une cape de soie blanche sur ses épaules, puis elle sortit dans la chaleur déjà ardente du petit matin. 

***************** 

Deux heures plus tôt, Legolas s'était éveillé au son des gazouillis mélodieux du petit être qui s'agitait dans son nid de plumes. Le prince s'était levé sans bruit pour ne pas qu'Ellwen le retienne, il avait enfilé sa longue tunique argentée et était sorti, en emportant avec lui son fils. Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était pas encore levé et la Forêt, ses elfes, sa faune et sa flore semblaient encore plongés dans un sommeil bienfaiteur et silencieux. 

Legolas, trop heureux de ce petit instant de bonheur partagé avec son fils, qui s'était pelotonné comme un minuscule chaton contre sa poitrine, fit le moins de bruit possible et sortit, pieds nus, sur l'herbe constellée de gouttelettes de rosée, pour rejoindre les champs, près des écuries. Il aimait cet endroit, un peu en retrait de tous les artifices de la vie de palace. Là, personne hormis les garçons d'écurie ne venait jamais. Pourtant, pas une fois le prince ne s'était lassé, dans son enfance et même après, de voir les chevaux évoluer librement dans les grandes étendues vertes et parsemées, l'été, de petites fleurs des champs multicolores. Il reconnut le galop majestueux d'Arod, - que Estel lui avait confié une fois la guerre de l'anneau terminée, ne pouvant se résoudre à le séparer d'Hasufel…- qui venait à sa rencontre. Il posa son museau sur l 'épaule de Legolas qui le caressa gentiment, et parla à son oreille dans une langue étrange et saccadée pendant plusieurs secondes : Le prince présentait à son ami l'équidé son fils, Legolen Goldenleaf. Le cheval regarda le petit elfe qui dormait, en boule, les poings serrés, contre son père, puis, il s'en retourna vers ses camarades de jeu. Legolas sourit, et alla s'asseoir sur u gros rondin de bois, sous un des rares arbres de ce champs. Il contempla longtemps les vastes étendues de verdure, caressant tendrement la petite tête blonde de ses longs doigts fins. Puis, il vit le grand cheval blanc qui, du fond du champs, semblait galoper droit sur lui. Legolas se leva et vint à la rencontre du seigneur des chevaux, Shadowfax le grand. Il posa lui aussi son museau immaculé sur l'épaule du prince, et Legolas caressa ses naseaux avec beaucoup de lenteur et de douceur, ne sachant pas quoi penser de l'acte de cet animal magnifique qui n'acceptait d'être touché que par les sages mains du Mage Blanc. 

« - Il vous aime bien. » retentit une vois derrière lui : Gandalf. 

« - C'est bien la première fois que je le vois agir de la sorte avec quelqu'un… 

- Bonjour Mithrandir. 

- Bonjour, Legolas Greenleaf et bonjour aussi à vous, petit Legolen. » 

Dit le magicien, en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule du prince. 

«- j'avoue que je suis aussi surpris que vous par la conduite de Shadowfax… c'est étrange. » 

Gandalf ne répondit rien, et se contenta de flatter l'encolure du cheval. Celui-ci se détourna quelques instants de Legolas et sembla murmurer quelque paroles incompréhensibles dans le creux de l'oreille du vieil homme, qui éclata de rire. 

« - Je comprends ! 

- Que comprenez-vous Mithrandir ? 

- Et bien, Shadowfax vient de choisir un nouveau maître. Et il se trouve qu'il vous a désigné, vous. 

- M…moi ? 

- Oui, vous Legolas, je crois qu'il vous trouve plus de son âge que moi. 

- Mais, je… 

- Ne discutons pas ses volontés voulez-vous, il a choisi, voilà tout. » 

Legolas rougit mais ne dit rien, il se contenta de caresser une dernière fois le poil brillant et doux de l'équidé et de suivre Gandalf qui s'éloignait vers le vieil olivier, au centre du champs. Tous deux s'y assirent. Ils ne dirent aucune parole pendant de longues minutes, et ce fut le magicien qui parla le premier : 

« - Legolas, je sais ce que vous ressentez, et il ne faut pas vous sentir coupable pour les sentiments que vous éprouvez à l'égard d'Aragorn. 

- Co… comment savez-vous ? 

- Je le sais, c'est tout. 

- Oh ! Gandalf, c'est si dur… J'aime tant Ellwen, mais j'aime Estel aussi ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire. 

- Si, vous savez qu'il vous reste à suivre ce que votre cœur vous dicte. 

- Mais je vais faire souffrir ma femme… et je ne veux pas cela. 

- Vous ne la ferez pas souffrir, car elle est forte, et qu'elle sait ce que vous avez à faire, que c'est votre destin à vous et à Aragorn de vous aimer, et de faire de grandes choses. Une Grande Chose en réalité... 

- Mais, de quoi parlez-vou… » 

Il ne put terminer sa phrase : Gandalf avait disparu. Le jeune prince regarda autour de lui : personne. Avait-il rêvé ? Non, pourtant cela lui avait semblé si réel. Et si étrange. Les paroles du Mage avaient été mystérieuses, pleines de sous-entendu qu'il ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-il dire par Une Grande Chose ? 

« - Legolas ! Bon Dieu, mais où étiez-vous ? ! » 

La voix angoissée de sa femme le rappela à l'ordre. il se leva précipitamment, en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller le bébé, et se dirigea vers sa femme. Il chuchota, en arrivant à sa hauteur : 

« - je réfléchissais… à propos des parrains de Legolen. Ce sera Maître Samwise et sa femme, Rosie. 

- Très bien, du moment que ce n'est pas Estel… 

- Oh ! Ellwen, je vous en supplie, cessez de me rebattre les oreilles avec Estel ! » Dit-il, furieux. 

- Nous n'allons pas commencer à nous disputer : ce sera Sam et Rosie. Fin de la discussion ! » 

Il tendit le bébé à sa femme, lui lança un regard meurtrier, se retourna et partit en direction de Shadowfax, qui broutait quelques brins de foin non loin d'eux. Il monta sur son dos musclé et souple, et tous deux partirent au galop, laissant derrière eux un sillon de poussière. 

Ellwen soupira, et ramena le petit prince à l'intérieur en marmonnant entre ses dents : 

« - Les Elfes… » 

Soudain, Legolen se réveilla en poussant un grand cri. Sa mère lui dit, sur un ton ferme : 

«- Ah ! Non, monsieur Goldenleaf, ne commencez pas… J'ai déjà à supporter les humeurs de môssieur votre père, c'est suffisant ! ! » 

Elle enfourna son sein blanc et lourd dans la bouche de son fils, le calmant sur-le-champ. 


	4. Le Sacre

**4 : Le sa cre. **

Le jeune prince, assis aux côtés de son épouse sur de confortables chaises à longs dossiers, scrutait les visages dans la foule d'invités. Il vit au premier rang le seigneur Elrond qui était venu accompagné de ses fils. Puis ses deux frères, droits et fiers. Il y avait aussi, visiblement mal à l 'aise dans cet univers peuplé d'elfes, son très grand ami Gimli qui avait réussi à se faufiler de manière à être juste derrière la dame Galadriel et son mari, les grands-parents d'Ellwen et Arwen, roi et reine des Elfes de Terre du Milieu. Il y avait aussi les hobbits Frodo, qu'il trouva changé, vieilli, Merry et Pippin, très droits sur leurs sièges, le visage grave et Samwise Gamgie, accompagné de sa charmante épouse Rose qui attendait un bébé pour le mois suivant. Ils s'étaient assagis depuis quelques mois. Il y avait aussi de nombreux elfes de Rivendell et de Mirkwood, que l'on pouvait distinguer par la couleur et la texture de leur tunique : colorées et lourdes pour les elfes de Rivendell, comme en témoignait la tunique de Ellwen, qui alliait toutes les nuances de vert et de rouge dans un tourbillon merveilleux de longs pans de tissus et de lacets qui voletaient dans l'air frais du matin. Les tuniques des elfes de la Forêt Noires étaient plus légères, beaucoup plus sobres. Thranduìl et son fils portaient en effet de longues robes de soie et de lin mêlé. Celle du Prince était blanche, surmontée d'une longue écharpe de tulle bleu pâle dans laquelle les rayons du soleil venaient s'emmêler et qui rehaussait l'étincelle profonde de ses grands yeux. Son père était vêtu d'une robe de soie d'un gris argenté beaucoup plus stricte mais tout aussi longue et ample. 

Ils étaient tous là, sauf Estel… Du moins, il ne le voyait nulle part. 

Le roi, après un long discours entrecoupé par les rires et les chuchotements de nombreux enfants, appela son fils à venir s'agenouiller devant lui. Legolas se leva. Il eut un grand soupir qui souleva sa poitrine sous les tissus fins et amples, et se dirigea vers son père qui lui tendait une main protectrice. 

Every breath you take 

Thranduìl sourit à son fils et déposa sur sa tête tremblante la couronne d'or représentant deux rameaux de chêne enlacés, et surmontés d'un unique rubis dans lequel les rayons de soleil se reflétaient. Puis, le vieil elfe dit : 

« - Mon fils, désormais je te nomme Roi des elfes sylvains de la Forêt Noire. » 

L'elfe blond leva les yeux vers son père et se remit debout. Il se tourna vers l'assistance silencieuse et inclina lentement sa tête en signe de remerciement. 

And every move you make 

Et alors que Thranduìl allait pour prendre l'autre diadème, plus petit mais plus fin, pour le déposer sur le front lisse et blanc d'Ellwen, Legolas l'arrêta. Il pris la couronne des mains de son 

père qui fronça les sourcils mais n'émit aucune objection. 

**_Every bond you break _**

Le Roi s'avança vers son épouse qui sourit faiblement et s'agenouilla devant lui. Il posa le diadème d'argent serti de dix pierres plus petites mais tout aussi brillantes sur la chevelure flamboyante de la jeune elfe. Puis il dit en prenant sa main fine dans la sienne pour l'aider à se relever : 

« - Et je vous prends pour reine, Ellwen fille d'Elrond et Celebrian, princesse des elfes de Rivendell. » 

Il l'attira à elle et déposa sur ses lèvres douces et brillantes un baiser chaste. Puis tous deux s'avancèrent d'un pas vers l'assemblée et saluèrent le monde. Leur peuple. 

**_Every step you take _**

Puis, le vieil elfe s'avança vers eux, un sourire paternel aux lèvres et d'un signe, il invita la foule à le suivre jusqu'à la Roseraie où avait lieu la réception. Dans le mouvement de tout ce monde aux accoutrements divers et aux coutumes variées, Legolas crut un instant voir Estel, mais était-ce lui ? Ou bien une ombre de lui ? 

**_I'll be watching you _**

****

************* 

Legolas, son fils pelotonné dans ses bras, se dirigeait vers Sam et son épouse, installés sous les larges branchages d'un grand arbre qui les protégeaient du petit vent du soir qui s'était levé et avec à la main une flûte de champagne pétillant spécialement mis en bouteille pour le sacrement. Le jeune hobbit sourit à la vue de son ami et du petit enfant qui somnolait contre lui. 

**_Every single day _**

Il dit : 

« - C'est vraiment gentil à vous de nous avoir invités, mon cher Legolas. 

- C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi de vous avoir près de moi maître Samwise. En fait, j'ai besoin que vous et Rose me rendiez un immense service. 

- Un…service ? 

- Oui, celui de devenir les parrain et marraine de Legolen. 

- Les par…parrain et marraine ? 

- Oui. » 

**_And every word you say _**

Ellwen arriva à cet instant et dit en souriant : 

« - Acceptez s'il vous plaît, cela nous ferait tellement plaisir… 

- D'acc…d'accord. » Bredouilla Rose alors que l'elfe blond lui déposait le petit prince dans les bras. Sam qui avait rougi dit simplement : 

- Ce serait un grand honneur. Merci beaucoup de l'amitié que vous nous portez pour nous confier cette mission… 

- C'est un vrai plaisir maître Gamgie. » 

Ellwen prit la main de son mari et la serra fort dans la sienne. Le roi lui lança un regard rempli d'amour. Rose dit en rendant l'enfant au roi : 

« - Cela nous ferait grand plaisir si vous veniez avec Legolen pour la naissance du bébé. 

- Mais, avec joie ! 

- Alors c'est entendu, nous vous donnons rendez-vous pour dans un mois, à Hobbiton. 

- Nous ne manquerons pour rien au monde l'avènement de notre cher Sam dans le rôle de Papa ! » 

Sam sourit et demanda à l'elfe : 

« - Avez-vous vu Strider ? j'ai eu beau le chercher dans la foule je ne l'ai pas trouvé 

- Je ne l'ai point vu non plus. Vous ma chère, avez-vous aperçu Estel ? » Ellwen lança un regard noir à son mari qui souriait faiblement. 

**_Every game you play _**

« - Non, je ne l'ai pas vu… Bon, je crois que ce petit prince a sommeil, je l'emmène se coucher. Je pense que je vais aller dormir aussi, j'ai eu une longue journée. Venez-vous Legolas ? 

- Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu, je vous rejoindrai mon Ange. » 

**_And every night you stay _**

Ellwen salua les deux hobbits et se dirigea vers le palais pour lentement disparaître le la vue de son époux. Legolas salua ses amis les remerciant encore chaleureusement, et il se dirigea vers Gimli qui était en pleine discussion avec Frodo. Soudain, un regard sur lui le fit faire volte-face violemment. Il scruta l'orée de la pinède qui commençait à s'assombrir à mesure que le crépuscule descendait sur le palais et les forêts alentour. Mais rien ne vint titiller son ouïe perçante. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers ses deux _petits_ compagnons. 

**_I'll be watching you _**

************* 

Plusieurs heures passèrent durant lesquelles le Roi s'amusa à faire semblant d'être le plus heureux des elfes. Mais son cœur et son esprit vagabondaient dans l'immensité de la forêt désormais recouverte d'un épais manteau d'obscurité, et souvent il leva les yeux au ciel pensant à celui qui le hantait celui qui était dans tous ses soupirs et celui pour qui le vent chantait au travers des lourds feuillages des arbres immortels. Estel… 

Et à chaque fois qu'il levait ses grands yeux bleus, vers la voûte céleste, le rôdeur qui l'observait depuis sa cachette pouvait y voir le ciel s'y refléter, noir et piqueté de milliers de petites gouttes de lumière. 

Il pouvait aussi y déceler l'amour et la déception. 

**_Oh can't you see _**

**_You belong to me _**

Le Roi dit à son hôte qu'il allait se retirer. On lui fit maintes courbettes superflues avant qu'il puisse rentrer dans ses appartements. Il soupira d'aise lorsque enfin il se retrouva seul. Mais il n'avait pas sommeil… Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Cette pièce avait toujours fait la joie de Legolas. Elle était vaste, toujours humide et chaude, embrumée par la vapeur moite qui semblait sortir des murs et des cinq petits bassins d'eau tiède. Mais ce que le jeune roi préférait davantage, c'était la cascade d'eau tiède ou froide qui coulait sans arrêt, dans le fond de la pièce, alimentée par une source claire et limpide qui puisait son eau dans les profondeurs de la Forêt Noire. 

Legolas sourit en sentant la chaleur de la pièce éthérée s'emparer de ses sens. Il fit lentement glisser sa tunique à terre et se laissa submerger par le jet d'eau fumant, soupirant de bonheur à la douce sensation. 

Soudain, un bruit le fit faire volte-face. Il ne distingua d'abord qu'une ombre qui se détacha du nuage de vapeur. Legolas articula un faible : 

« - Estel, je vous ai cherché toute la journée… » 

Prenant conscience de sa nudité, il attrapa un drap de bain et s'en enveloppa les reins en rougissant. Le rôdeur s'avança, il souriait. 

« - je n'avais pas très envie de venir, et à vrai dire, je crois que cela vous aurait fait plus de mal que de bien que je me montre 

- Mais, _mellon'min_… Je vous ai attendu, je… _amin mela lle…_

- … Je vous ai détesté aujourd'hui Legolas. » 

**_How my poor heart aches _**

L'Elfe sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il demanda, d'une toute petite voix qui trahissait son inquiétude, en reculant d'un pas : 

« - Mais…pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas… » 

**_With every step you take _**

Le Rôdeur qui souriait toujours, dit d'une voix douce : 

« - Je n'ai pu détacher mon regard de vous, car votre beauté est comme un poison qui s'insinue dans mes veines à chaque fois que je pense à vous… Mais vous avez été si…sûr de vous ce matin. J'avais devant moi le double opposé de celui que j'aimais. Car c'est ainsi que je vous aime : offert à moi, tremblant, innocent, abandonné à la passion, et fragile comme une petite fille… 

L'elfe, tremblant de froid et d'effroi, s'approcha doucement du Rôdeur. 

**Every move you make **

Il leva ses grands yeux pleins de lumière vers ceux de son amant qui s'avança à sa rencontre. Il ne toucha pas l'elfe, bien qu'il fut à quelques millimètres de lui et se contenta de faire glisser sa main sur le drap de bain blanc et d'un petit coup, il le fit tomber, dévoilant les hanches de son amant qui ferma les yeux une seconde et soupira. 

**Every vow you break **

Il murmura, en enveloppant le jeune roi de ses bras puissants : 

« - oui…comme une petite fille qu'on aurait envie d'ouvrir au monde… » 

Legolas, les yeux mi-clos esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'il sentit les doigts d'Aragorn caresser ses joues rosies par l'embarras. 

**Every smile you fake **

Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard si bleu dans celui du rôdeur, si vert, et si noir de désir et de passion, et murmura : 

« - Ouvrez-moi au monde… _Saes Estel, amin naa lle nai…amin merna lle, saes_ (s'il vs plaît Estel, je suis tout à vous… j'ai envie de vous… s'il vous plaît) 

**Every claim you stake **

L'homme sourit aux douces paroles elfiques et dit doucement en serrant un peu plus l'elfe nu contre lui : 

« - _En' amin_… » (montrez-moi…) 

Il sentit Legolas se tendre dans ses bras, puis lentement, l'elfe se détacha de lui et, prenant sa main dans les siennes, humides et chaudes, il l'attira sous la douche. Il retira ses vêtements avec lenteur, alors que son amant avait glisser, tel une ombre, sous la douche et il laissait l'eau couler sur ses épaules et son dos blancs. Il leva les yeux et l'observa un instant : il était si beau… 

**I'll be watching you **

Legolas leva les yeux vers Estel, et son cœur manqua un battement tant il était heureux de le retrouver après ces longues journées passées à penser à lui, dans l'espoir qu'il donnerait un signe de vie, ou juste un signe d'amour… Il sentis les larmes monter à ses joues malgré la joie de le voir près de lui, il avait eu si mal de le laisser… 

**Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace **

Soudain, l'elfe sembla se réveiller de ses douloureux songes, il leva ses grands yeux, aux sourcils recourbés pareils à ceux d'une poupée et il vit que le Rôdeur l'observait, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha lentement et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps tiède, sans briser une seconde le contact visuel, s'approchant doucement, comme le chasseur approcherait d'un petit oiseau pour le prendre dans ses mais sans lui faire de mal, sans briser ses longues et gracieuses ailes. Legolas joua le même jeu et ils finirent enfin par se toucher. L'homme prit l'elfe dans ses bras et, glissant ses mains sur le corps luisant de son amant, il murmura à son oreille : 

**I dream at night, I can only see your face. **

Legolas émit un léger gémissement de plaisir et posa sa tête dans le cou de son amant, s'enivrant de son odeur. Puis, déposant çà et là mille et un baisers immortalisés un instant par de petites traces argentées, il descendit le long de sa gorge, de son torse, de son corps… 

Après une minute durant laquelle il s'immergea dans le monde sensuel que créait Legolas en l'embrassant, il sembla se réveiller d'un coup. Il prit l'elfe par les épaules et fit s'allonger sur le sol détrempé de la salle d'eau. Il l'embrassa avec passion en se mettant par-dessus lui, alors que Legolas passait ses mains autour de ses reins et les re- dessinait à l'infini de ses doigts agiles et fins… Le Rôdeur se cambra dans un long grognement de passion : 

Il venait de lui montrer… 

************* 

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, immédiatement il sut… Il était reparti. Il pouvait le sentir. Il resta d'abord allongé, en boule, sans bouger, les yeux clos, pour se remémorer encore une fois a merveilleuse nuit de la veille. Puis il se leva et rentra dans ses appartements. Ellwen dormait encore, et Legolen avec elle. Il s'habilla en hâte, doucement pour éviter de les réveiller, puis il sortit, se dirigeant vers les enclos d'Arod, Hasufel et Shadowfax. Ce dernier vint à sa rencontre en galopant majestueusement. Legolas sourit en caressant l'encolure blanche de son nouvel ami, et il monta sur son dos pour s'envoler à toute allure vers les bois entourant le palais. Il devait être tôt, pas plus de six heures, à en croire la brise fraîche qui fouettait son visage mince et fermé. 

Il galopa longtemps, errant dans la forêt comme l'aurait fait un spectre mis au ban de l'enfer, le regard mort, les joues creusées par le silence. Arrivé à un petit lac, il mit pied à terre et alla s'asseoir sur un petit rondin de bois. La vue était splendide, enveloppée par le silence et la sérénité du matin, mais il ne voyait pas le somptueux paysage qui s'offrait à lui… 

**I look around, but it's you I can't replace **

Il sentit une immense vague de froid l'envahir… 

**I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace **

Il ne savait ni quand, ni comment il le reverrait il ne savait même pas s'il le reverrait un jour… Soudain, un léger craquement le fit sursauter. C'était la Dame Galadriel qui s'avançait vers lui, et il ne put dire si elle était réelle ou si c'était un songe, tant elle était belle, auréolée de blanc et d'argent… Elle lui dit alors qu'il se levait et s'inclinait respectueusement devant elle : 

« - Legolas Greenleaf, ton destin n'est pas aux côtés de celui que tu aimes, mais il n'est pas non de te lamenter sur ton triste sort. Toi et lui, vous avez déjà fait une grande chose, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réalise… 

- Quelle chose ? 

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt Legolas Greenleaf, et ce jour là, quand tu verras la dernière fleur blanche de l'automne de la Simbelmÿne tomber sur le petit lac, alors tu comprendras ce que tu ne peux expliquer aujourd'hui… tout sera clair, et tu le reverras… »

- … Mais… qui ? 

- Patience Legolas, le temps n'est pas aux question, il le sera bientôt aux réponses. »

Dans un éclair aveuglant et muet, elle disparut, le laissant seul avec ses pensées embrumées et tristes. Il enfouit son visage entre ses mains et alors, il pleura… 

**I keep crying baby, baby please…  
  
**


End file.
